Comedown
by Tha Black
Summary: E depois da descida, eu me pertencia.


**N/T:** Fanfic escrita para o **I Challenge Rodolphus & Rabastan** do Aliança3Vassouras. Songfic com a música "Be Yourself" by Audioslave. Menções e indícios a incesto e NC-17, _estão avisados_. (;

* * *

**Comedown  
**por Luna Black

* * *

**Someone falls to pieces  
Sleeping all alone**

Eu vi o brilho ameaçando seus olhos, mas me mantive em silêncio. Eu vi fantasmas em pedaços, o resto daquilo que um dia eu sonhei para mim, despedaçado. Estava acabado. Finalizado. Mas não foi o suficiente, embora eu achasse que o seria. Eu havia me enganado.

Eu vi Rodolphus. Ele ruía. Meu irmão dilacerava-se e eu só podia vê-lo. A seda engolia sua sanidade enquanto ele se enrolava nos lençóis. Sozinho e atormentado. Desesperado demais e levando consigo a culpa. A responsabilidade por alguém que não merecia sua devoção.

**Someone kills the pain****  
Spinning in the silence  
She finally drifts away**

Nada. Tudo. Ou nada o trará de volta, porque não tem volta. O chão engole o eco, o som não ecoa e eu sou só silêncio. Ir para não ter. Ir e não segurar sua mão só porque você teve medo. Abandonado e frágil. Há quanto eu não o via assim e não queria ver, não. Você não era o mesmo e eu o culparia até o fim.

Medo. Derrota e silêncio. Eu me embebedo porque bebo do silêncio, tão quieto que faz parte de mim, andar e não fazer barulho. Eu brindo ao silêncio enquanto você morre ao poucos, eu vou embora e só te resta o silêncio. Nunca mais o meu silêncio acolhedor.

**Someone gets excited  
In a chapel-yard  
and catches a bouquet**

Você sorri. Você estava liberto e ainda me mantinha preso as correntes. Rodolphus me sabotara, se entregara. Era fácil agora, você enlaçado com aquela Bellatrix. Não via pecado em ter com ela. Não sentia culpa ao deixar de me tocar, de me congelar com seus dedos, com seu toque enfermo.

Ela entrara em nosso caminho e eu o odiava. Não ela. Bellatrix era indiferente a mim, você não a apetecia, de certa forma. Nada era como o efeito em mim, embriagador. Soluços e gemidos. E agora só silêncio e a recordação do buquê sendo atirado, você sorria. Matava-me e sorria.

Eu desejo que você morra e que os lençóis engulam o resto de sanidade que resta. Você desejava Bellatrix como nunca havia me desejado, ou isso ou seus olhos também mentiam?

**Another lays a dozen  
white roses on a grave**

As flores murcham e o perfume é mais forte. Rodolphus não tivera coragem de visitar o túmulo de sua adorada esposa. Covarde. O medo de arder no inferno lhe causava náuseas. Ou você não acreditava. Ah, acredito. Seu medo é silencioso e me faz crer em tudo o que você despreza. Bellatrix arde e você teme por arder também.

A neve me gela. Nada gela como suas mãos, você é invernal, Rodolphus. Sinto não ter mais som, melodia. Não posso contar o silencioso ritmo do meu coração. O sangue que corre nas veias, que me alimenta. O silêncio que ecoa por minha alma.

Alma, qual alma? Você me arrebentou e me fez perder a alma. Eu não tinha nada ou tudo. Só me restava os dias de luto e silêncio. Amargos, sôfregos.

**Someone finds salvation in everyone  
Another only pain**

A não-vida. A batalha e a sujeira levantada. Vozes distantes comemoram a vitória. Nós a derrota. Continuaremos a cair e cair. Não tem fim e não vai acabar. Você sabe e por isso chora, você perdeu. Tudo o que tinha se foi, eu me fui.

Nada. Eu lhe disse no meu silêncio. Eu sabia, você sofre com a ausência. Perdeu todos que lhe acompanharam a vida inteira. Eu caminhava e ia em direção ao nada, ao tudo. Sem apreensão, junto a não-preocupação.

Gargalhada. Meu riso ecoou solitário pelo silêncio. Eu sentia. Era permitido eu sentir as pedras enquanto ia de encontro ao nada. A ausência de cor se fazia presente e nada importava.

Rodolphus entra em depressão e eu me alegro. Isso não era permitido, mas agora parece fácil. É simples enxergar o negro, a escuridão. A não-cor. A não-vida. A não-dor.

A minha não-existência.

**Someone swears his true love  
Until the end of time**

Recordo-me em nostalgia onde desde sempre você velou meu sono em noites de temporal. O barulho e o ruído que você fazia ao tamborilar os dedos. Eu adormecia. Eu vivia. Eu recuperava os sentidos, aspirando o ar que me era vital. Sua presença.

Eu me levantei no meio da noite, toquei você. Rodolphus estava falho. O ar entrava aos poucos e eu aproximei minha boca da sua. Eu só aproximei e isso te enlouqueceu, sua sanidade era estar. Eu me deixei misturar com a sua respiração, sentir seus braços me apertando e me enlouquecendo.

Eu enlouqueci naquela noite. Você me tirou do chão e me mordeu, me sugou para seus ruídos, seus gemidos. Era o som do temporal que me fazia vivo e eu vivia todas as noites que experimentava você, Rodolphus. Conhecer e devorar sua alma. Você era meu e eu era seu.

Nós, você e eu, pertencíamos ao som, a vida, a cor. Cor vermelha, cor de sangue. O mesmo que corria por nossas veias, veloz e enlouquecido, insano. Parte de mim e parte de você. Eu era você e agia como você, seu toque gelado e áspero.

Toque seu que já não sinto mais.

**Another runs away  
Separate or united  
Healthy or insane**

Eu ia para a não-luz. Separado de você e possuindo o mesmo sangue que corria em suas veias. Você escolheu o saudável e nunca me pareceu tão errado. Hoje você vive louco, insano, morto. Você deveria ter me escolhido.

Eu era insano por você, por seus ruídos e todos os sons que vinham de você. Você completava meu silêncio e me fazia transbordar. Você estaria vivo. Você era todo errado, você era como eu. Justamente infeliz, não me deu chance.

Crescemos juntos, devíamos morrer juntos. Mas eu já estava morto há muito. Você se foi e eu apodreci, você levou Bellatrix para o altar e eu me fui. Eu era um eco no silêncio, eu era nada, era tudo.

**Even when you've paid enough  
Been put upon or been held up**

O sangue que me faz viver, me faz morrer. Em seus olhos, Rodolphus, o inferno. O brilho doente dos loucos, você se fez louco. Por muito tempo quis sua loucura para mim. Não ouço som e nem escuto mais sua voz. Você se foi.

Nem gritos ecoam mais, o silêncio. Eterno e etéreo. A chama que se apaga, você dorme. Eu vou. Eu volto e você ainda dorme, engolido pelos lençóis. Resta-me observar seu cabelo negro e o silêncio.

Adormecido você não ruí, não faz som. Não quero mais seu som, quero seus olhos. Tão iguais aos meus, tão brilhantes quanto os meus nunca foram. Preciso e necessito. Tenho que olhar, mesmo que olhar doa e sangre, me desmorona.

**Every single memory of the good or bad  
Faces of Luck**

A noite revolta e estimula. Nunca mais girando nos meus braços, não mais fazendo minha cabeça. O medo excita. A noite de trovões e relâmpagos, a sua mão puxando meus cabelos e sua língua invadindo minha boca. Rodolphus me embriaga. Tem gosto de vinho tinto e me congela.

Eu o queimo por dentro e ele ora. Rezar e mentir. O não-acreditar. Rodolphus me tocou e me congelou, sua mão roçando no meu baixo ventre, provocante. Sua vida se unindo a minha. Era assim que deveria ser e não foi. Não sempre, não para sempre.

Rodolphus. Rodolphus. Morte. A não-fé. A não-esperança.

A minha não-morte.

Para baixo, correndo para baixo. O morrer segue para baixo e eu sigo Rodolphus. Uma sombra da vida que foi unida á minha um dia. O tempo para e eu ofego. Rodolphus suspira e o som não chega aos meus ouvidos. Nada ecoa na minha mente.

O som de nada devasta. Devasso.

**Don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright**

A não-tranqüilidade de ver Rodolphus envolto em pesadelos, em paredes. No concreto ato de ser e eu não mais era. Ele me sente próximo, seus pêlos da nuca se eriçam e eu admiro. Eu escuto o não-som. Eu sou o certo não-ser.

Na descida da minha mão e na tentativa falha de sentir. Eu não mais sinto. Eu o vejo tremer e meu silêncio ecoa enquanto sou puxado para o fundo. Vozes que não me lembro mais, sentidos que não tenho.

O Rodolphus foi uma tentativa falha na minha vida, uma busca que me leva para a descida. Não sou mais. E vou para o não-fim. Ainda não, mais um minuto, não vi seus olhos. Meus orbes giram nas órbitas e eu o deixo, não o vejo.

Sou levado de volta para meu interior, o eco do meu silêncio ecoa para sempre e sempre. Nada resta e nada sobra. Era o nada. Era o tudo. Eu nadava pelo nada e pelo tudo. Envolto em não-luz, volto para as profundezas.

É escuro, negro, profundo. É como o interior de Rodolphus, meu irmão, meu amor. Escuridão. Amor? Não há amor.

**You may win or lose****  
But be yourself is all that you can do**

Olhos abertos, piscando. Eu desperto e o tamborilar dos dedos de Rodolphus preenchem meu ser e inundam tudo. Com uma golfada recupero o ar e o encaro assustado.

"Como é o eco do silêncio, Rodolphus?" – ele me encara, divertido.

"O silêncio não tem eco, Rabastan." – responde calmamente, a aliança de noivado cintilando enquanto ele gesticulava as mãos.

E eu fecho os olhos, desejando a morte e o eco. O eco do meu silêncio. Não mais quero ser velado enquanto durmo. "Desejo que morra, Rodolphus!", penso, o nome de meu irmão ecoa, pesado, negro, difuso. Ele negou minha escuridão, meu interior confuso e meu eu.

Não sonhei mais com meu silêncio, afinal meu sonho se firmava a partir daquilo que eu desejava. Não mais desejava o silêncio, porque eu o possuía.

Eu tinha meu silêncio e seu eco do não-som.

* * *

**N/T:** agradecimentos a **Mlle Marie**, por betar a fic e ainda revisá-la, um pedacinho do meu coração (L), a **Thai**, migs linds, pela capa perfeita e por atender e ler minhas inúmeras fics, meu coração (L), e a **Brenda**, por me fazer escrever meu segundo slash XD, com o challenge apertável e o shipper fodão. S2

É totalmente insana, muito diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi. Espero que gostem ;)


End file.
